


It's Not Your Fault

by thwip_thwip10



Series: I'll Always Be With You [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: I'm probably forgetting some other people but whatevs, lots of fluff and angst, this took forever but I hope it ended up being good, this was a lot of fun tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 08:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17557253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thwip_thwip10/pseuds/thwip_thwip10
Summary: A sequel to "A Day With The Team". When Peter finds out Tony never made it to Venice, and is in fact kidnapped, it's up to him to get his father figure back.





	It's Not Your Fault

Although Tony hated to admit it, he had a meeting he knew he wasn’t able to dismiss; this had to do with the future of Stark Industries and possibilities of there to be more of its companies worldwide. 

 

Since May was also away due to work needing her to stay in Brooklyn for two weeks, Tony suggested Peter stay at the compound with everyone else. May was a little hesitant at first, but she had recently grown to accept Tony’s part in Peter’s life being a mentor to him, so she agreed. 

 

Of course Peter was over the moon with the idea, and got ready to pack right away. 

 

Once May was about to head out the door, she made sure to give Peter a lecture about how to behave and be nice to everyone, then gave him a big hug and a peck on the cheek and was out the door. 

 

Suddenly, Peter got a call, “Hey kid, I’m right outside when you’re ready.” 

 

“Okay Happy, I’ll just be a minute.” Once he made sure he packed all his clothes, his Spider suit and and all other necessities, he locked the door, went into the black Audi and headed to the Avengers compound. 

 

For the first few days Peter was there, it was just him and Tony. Tony had briefly introduced the Avengers to Peter, including how he was Spider-Man and as guessed, there were many arguments that came afterward. However, as time passed, the Avengers agreed they couldn’t say anything against having an extra team member with super strength and hearing and as a bonus, had an extra scent that came in useful in fights, so all was well once again. 

 

Although the Avengers wanted to spend some quality time with their new team member, Tony told them they could once Tony left, but for now, it was just him and Peter quality time. 

 

So, for the five days Tony was with Peter, he made sure to do everything Peter wanted to do with him, like working on each other’s suits in the lab, watching movies, going to the park together, and even going to Peter’s robotics class’ project fair together.  

 

It was a sad day to see Tony head off to Venice, but he made sure to let Peter know that all the Avengers were going to stay at the compound with him, and that he’d come back soon. 

 

Before Tony walked out of the compound, him and Peter gave each other big long hug. “It’ll only be for a few short days, I promise.” Tony said. 

 

“I know, I just wish I could come with you.” Peter replied as he snuggled his head deeper into Tony’s neck. 

 

Tony chuckled, “Yeah I know you do spot, but  _ you _ know that your aunt wants you to stay here.” Peter hummed while nodding his head. Once they broke away from their hug, Tony ruffled Peter’s hair, “Hey, call me everyday, kay? Or voice message me or whatever you’d like to do. I’d love to hear about what you end up doing with everyone here. They’re nice people, and they’ll be especially nice to you because you’re basically just like a human version of a puppy.” 

 

“Am not!” Peter said with a glare that was probably meant to look more menacing, but all Tony could see was a pouting puppy. 

 

Tony snickered but waved him off, “Whatever you say bambino, I’ll see you soon, and make sure not to get into too much trouble, okay?” 

 

“I can’t promise you that!” Peter called over to him as Tony was starting to walk to the car where Happy was waiting. 

 

“Love you!” Tony said as he got in the car. 

 

“Love you too!” He called back. He stayed right outside the compound until he could no longer see the black audi, then went back inside. 

 

** ** ** ** 

 

“Are you sure he’ll be alright?” Tony asked just a few minutes in in the car ride. “I mean, I trust that the team will be nice to him, but what if Peter gets hurt? What if it was because he tried doing something with them and it went sour? What if it was just because I wasn’t there to stop it?” 

 

Happy rolled his eyes for what felt like the hundredth time, “Relax Tony, the kid will be fine. They know how protective you are when it comes to Peter, so I highly doubt they wouldn’t do the same once they get to know him more.” 

 

Tony nods, trying to reassure himself that there was nothing to worry about. He’ll be in Venice for as quick as he can stay there and then come right back home to find his son-no, his  _ kid _ safe and sound. 

 

Although, that’s what he  _ wanted _ to happen, but when does it ever go exactly Tony’s way? 

 

While they were getting close to the airport, there was a sudden loud  _ BANG _ and a quick flash of light that happened right in front of them that made Happy hit the breaks with a loud  _ screech _ . 

 

“What the-!” But before Happy could say anymore, someone rushed up to the car, planted a small object on the car, then fled for their life. 

 

That’s when they heard the beeping that came from said small object. 

 

Crap. 

 

“Happy get out of the car now!!” Yelled Tony as he left the car as quickly as he could and ran for it. 

 

Before either of them knew it, their car exploded into smithereens right before their eyes. 

 

Tony was about to crawl over to Happy when suddenly, he felt a blow to his head, then all was dark. 

 

When Tony woke up, he thought he was back in Afghanistan, tied up and a video camera to his face. 

 

Well,  _ most _ of it was the same, except this definitely did not look like Afghanistan, neither did the people look like they were from there either. In fact, by the murmering the kidnapper was making during a call on the phone, he almost sounded as if he was from...awe crap. 

 

Sokovia. 

 

Well this can’t end well. 

 

“Good evening, Mr. Stark.” Said the kidnapper. 

 

Tony looked at him deadly in the eyes. “What do you want?” 

 

The kidnapper shrugged while he slowly paced around Tony, “Nothing too drastic in your perspective it seems, but how would you like to have the weight of Stark Industries off of your shoulders?” 

 

Tony looked at the man skeptically, “This is quite a menacing way to ask for it, and I’m starting to think that I won’t like what you’ll do to my company.” 

 

The man gave a gold smirk and chuckled, “You’re right Stark, you probably won’t, but I don’t exactly care about what you think, just that you agree to the terms without having to fight about it.” 

 

“Well listen here, I in fact do like to run my company, especially after the immense amount of work I put into making it better and safer for others, so no, I politely refuse the offer thank you very much.” 

 

“I thought you might say that. Lucky for me, I have something up my sleeve that might want to make you think otherwise.” 

 

And that was when the kidnapper showed Tony his phone that revealed footage FRIDAY recorded just a few minutes ago by the looks of it, of the tower, but more importantly,  _ Peter _ .

 

No. Please no. 

 

“You see Stark, when you and the rest of the Avengers destroyed Sokovia, you not only ended many lives, but you also killed my daughter. How would you feel if I hurt your own child, hm?” When no answer but the look of sheer horror on Tony’s face was the reply, the man grinned. “I’ll give you a few days to rethink the offer.” 

 

Days passed where the kidnapper kept Tony locked up in his basement. Since the kidnapper had Tony’s phone, he was unable to call anyone for help, he had even taken off his watch just in case. Tony was cuffed to a wall so he was unable to find a way out unless there was any possible object that could get him out of his chains, but there never was. 

 

The only thing Tony was able to do was watch the short videos the kidnapper had from the security cameras of the tower to show that he’s  _ watching _ , which definitely doesn’t lighten up the mood of the place. 

 

Every day Tony had to watch those videos, his most common thought would be,  _ do whatever you want to me. Torture me, kill be, anything, just  _ please _ don’t hurt him.  _

 

One day, Tony didn’t get to see any videos of Peter, but instead got the face of the kidnapper instead. One the man got closer, Tony could detect he was holding something, something he  _ really _ hoped was not a crowbar. 

 

“Well,” the kidnapper said, “looks like today’s the day.” he smirked at Tony with his cold, careless eyes. “It’s time to make you look pretty for the big show.” 

 

** ** ** ** 

 

Today was the day Tony was supposed to come back home from his trip to Venice, but no one had gotten any texts or calls from Tony saying he was on his way. 

 

They knew that Tony would be either too busy or just didn’t think it was necessary to inform them that he was coming, so it didn’t worry them too much that they weren’t getting any information. Unless it was Peter. 

 

The Avengers knew that the two of them were close, but seeing Peter acting all antsy over the fact that Tony didn’t say anything to Peter yet made the rest of them get a little nervous. 

 

After watching Peter pace for the last three minutes, Peter broke the silence, “Seriously, where is he? I thought he would’ve at least texted one of us that he was on his way back or if he needed to stay in Venice a little longer.” 

 

Steve nodded, “So he texts you pretty frequently?” 

 

Peter nodded while still looking down at his phone, checking once again, just in case he might have missed a message or voice mail at all. 

 

“Well, from experience of waiting on him for years, I’m sure Tony’s just going to be a little late to his own jet. He can do that you know.” Said Rhodey as he was making some coffee for himself. He chuckled a little, “Reminds me of that time he had me waiting by the jet for three hours because he wanted to mess around with different scraps he had in his lab. I was ticked once he got there, but little did I know, that one flight was heading to place that would change Tony’s life for the better.” 

 

Peter stopped pacing then, and sat on the edge of the couch some of the Avengers were sitting on. He tilted his head in interstment, “That was when he went to Afghanistan?” 

 

Rhodey gave him a nod, “He sure had a lot more of his rebel side then. Went in a jeep with a bunch of other soldiers instead of a much safer ride, and, I guess you know what happened next; jeep got blown up, Tony got hurt and now he has that arc reactor of his.” he smiled to himself, “He also changed. He became much less selfish, and now he does whatever he can to protect others, especially when it comes to threats by weapons, like his own he used to make.” 

 

“And now, thanks to you, he’s become the biggest softie out of all of us.” Clint added as he patted Peter on the shoulder. 

 

Peter chuckled a little, “Yeah well it’s a good thing he-” but then he was interrupted by a phone call...it was Tony! 

 

Peter let out a sigh of relief and accepted the video call. “Hey Mr. Stark, I-” but then, when Peter saw what the video was revealing, he felt like he was going to vomit. 

 

There in a chair was Tony, tied up and beaten up, looking at Peter, just as horrified. The man who was holding Tony’s phone was no one Peter knew, and that just made things fifty times worse. 

 

_ “Hello Mr. Parker, I heard so much about you.” _ Said the kidnapper. That caught all the other Avengers’ attention as they all sat up more straight to listen in. 

 

Peter started to shake with fear and rage, “What do you want from him?” he asked with as much bravery he could put into his words. 

 

The kidnapper chuckled,  _ “That’s what I called you for. If you come by, I’ll make things easier for him. I might even let him go if you do  _ exactly _ as I say. The address is Riverhill Side 247 Avenue. Come alone.”  _ and then the video call hung up. 

 

There was silence in the room for the next few minutes until Peter took a deep breath and started to head to the door. Before Peter could get there, Clint grabbed his arm, “Woah, woah, kid, you gotta let us think about this first. We need to think about the consequences and plan it out!” 

 

Peter ripped the hand off his arm, “No, what  _ I _ need to do is get there as soon as I can before anything worse happens to Mr. Stark!” he replied, “Besides, I don’t want anything bad to happen to any of you guys as well.” 

 

Steve sighed as he gave each of the Avengers a knowing look, “I’m sorry we have to do this to you Pete.” before Peter could ask, Natasha put cuffs on his on his hands and Steve picked him up into his arms and walked to Peter’s bedroom, with Peter yelling and kicking, trying his hardest to get out of his arms, but it was no use. 

 

Once Steve put him down on his bed, he left, shut the door behind him and ordered FRIDAY to lock it. 

 

“No please! Let me out! Tony needs me! I gotta save him,  _ please!! _ ” Peter yelled as he pounded his fists on the door, but no one would let him out. 

 

Peter was fuming as he paced around his room, thinking as fast as he could on what he could do to escape. That’s when he remembered, he always had a reliable friend on his side. “Hey Karen?” 

 

“Yes Peter?” Replied the A.I. 

 

“Do you still have that hacking device Ned put in your system?” 

 

“Yes, why?” 

 

Peter smirked, “Is there any chance you could hack into FRIDAY with it?” 

 

** ** ** ** 

 

“Well, if that kid of yours is smart, he’ll be here any minute now.” Said the kidnapper. 

 

“Yeah, but if he’s smart, he would’ve left it to the rest of the team to plan it out before acting first and thinking later.”  _ But why would Peter think logically about this?  _ Tony thinks.  _ He sees me in harm, he goes nuts and does whatever he can to help me. Gosh, he should really stop hanging around me, I’m rubbing off on him.  _

 

Before either of them knew it, they heard the sound of a door slamming open, and then Peter approaching the scene, fury in his eyes, but then grew more shocked and saddened at the sight of Tony. 

 

“Why hello, Mr. Parker.” The kidnapper said, his voice chilling, “Loving the view of your mentor I see.” 

 

“What do you want? I’m here, now let him go!” Peter said, voice shaking as he tried his best to stay stern on his feet. 

 

The kidnapper chuckled, “Oh no little one, we’ve only just begun.”

 

Before Peter could ask, the man pushed him down on his knees and began to stroke his arms, “Lovely muscles you have there.” he said, “It’s a shame your mentor here can’t give me what I want without more force into the persuasion.” he tightened his grip on Peter’s right arm, “You know, I’ve heard a lot about you; how you’re an intern at Stark Industries...how much you like spiders.” 

 

Peter and Tony gave each other a terrified look. How did he know? 

 

“Reminds me of this little lullaby I used to sing to my daughter. I bet you sing this to your little one as well.” The man said to Tony. 

 

 _“The itsy bitsy spider ran up the water spout,”_ _CRACK_ , then an ear splitting scream came out from the boy. 

 

The man then slowly slid his hands down to one of Peter’s legs. Peter shook his head, tears streaming down his face, “No, no please!”

 

_ “down came the rain and washed the spider out,” _ another loud  _ CRACK _ and more screaming and crying came from Peter. 

 

This time, it was Tony’s turn to start crying, “Please  _ stop _ ! He’s just a kid!” 

 

_ “The sun never came cause it died, now it’s just rain,” _ The kidnapper now went over to a gun he had with his other tools he used on Tony and started loading it up,  _ “now the itsy bitsy spider will never wake again.”  _ he said the last words slowly as he pointed the gun to the back of Peter’s head as Peter kept his eyes squeezed shut while quietly sobbing. 

 

_ “NO, PLEASE!!”  _  Tony yelled, feeling completely hopeless at this point, thinking this was the end. If Tony survived this but Peter didn’t, he’d kill himself anyway. 

 

Suddenly, there was a loud  _ BOOM _ at the door that burst open, with the Avengers running into the scene. Half of them took down the kidnapper and fellow guards he had with him and the other half took care of Peter and Tony and lead them out of the basement. 

 

When they all got back to their vehicles, Tony couldn’t stop holding on to Peter, quietly crying the whole way back to the compound. 

 

** ** ** ** 

 

Once the two got to the hospital in the tower, Tony sat by Peter’s bed while Peter was sleeping. The only thing Tony could think of at the time was,  _ this is my fault, this is my fault… _

 

However, once Peter started waking up, the only thing that was on Tony’s mind was making sure his kid was okay. “Hey, hey, it’s okay, you’re alright, I’m here.” Tony said in a gentle tone while placing a hand on his shoulder for reassurance. 

 

Peter groaned a little until his eyes fully opened to see Tony staring at him with tired, concerned eyes. “Mr. Stark?” He mumbled. 

 

“Yeah kid, it’s me.” Tony sounded sad, almost guilty for some reason, but Peter couldn’t pinpoint why. 

 

“Are you okay?” Of course that was going to be Peter’s first question after everything he had just been through himself. 

 

_ No, not by a long shot, _ “Yeah, yeah I’m fine.” Tony answered instead, not wanting Peter to be concerned about him, since he’s already been through much more than Tony thought he would be in because of him. 

 

But of course, being a genius, stubborn and knowing Tony too well, Peter gave him a look, saying otherwise. “Mr. Stark, you know you can talk to me about anything, just like I do to you.” 

 

_ This kid will be the death of me someday, _ he thought as he gave a big sigh and rubbed at his forehead. He’s definitely felt older because of him, due to every risk he takes but hey, what else is new? “I feel like all of this is my fault” He answered truthfully, “If it weren’t for be being, well, me, you wouldn’t have been in this kind of scenario.” 

 

Peter suddenly looked more serious, “You know I know that, but you would have done the same if I was the one kidnapped. That’s just how we are.” 

 

Tony sighed and nodded his head. He then looked back up at Peter, gave a little smile and ruffled his hair. “I’m always going to worry about you, you know that.” 

 

“Yeah, I know, but that doesn’t mean I’ll ever be around you less. It’s not your fault for what I did. I did it because I care about you, Mr. Stark.” 

 

Tony gave a little chuckle, “I care about you too Pete, very much. I love you.”

 

Peter nuzzled his head further into Tony’s hand still in his hair, “I love you too.” 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Oof, I really hope you guys enjoyed this fic cause it took forever to make, but here it is! Tada! 
> 
> Come scream at me on Tumblr (my username is thwip-thwip10) 
> 
> Love you guys!! <3


End file.
